Solo en la nieve
by Shihana296
Summary: Los BladeBreakers deciden pasar una temporada de descanso en los Montes Escandinavos, pero la terquedad de Tyson hace de su descanso una búsqueda desesperada y a contrareloj.
1. Lo hemos perdido

Bueno, he aquí mi primera historia de BeyBlade, espero sinceramente que os guste ^^

* * *

Kai se estremeció interiormente, aunque ni siquiera gesticuló. La nieve se zarandeaba sin orden, bailando alrededor de su cuerpo, con los gélidos copos de nieve azotándole el ya de por sí frío rostro. La tormenta de nieve arreciaba a un ritmo espectacular, volviéndose en cuestión de segundos más cruda que el frío invierno al que el ruso estaba acostumbrado.

Suspiró, desviando la mirada de un lado a otro. Sus ojos zigzaguearon buscando cualquier restro de colorido en medio del paraje blanco. Pero no veía nada. Solo la nieve arremolinándose a su alrededor, jugando con su cabello. El ruso echó a andar, ignorando la gélida temperatura.

-¡Kai! - escuchó, supuso que en su mente... La voz calmada de Ray fluyendo a través de su mente, tal vez como gesto involuntario de su cuerpo en pos de la supervivencia. - Vuelve... Es peligroso.

Ignoró la vocecita de su conciencia, que había asumido el tono y la personalidad de Ray, tal vez para convencerle. Bufó contrariado. Tenía dos opciones: La primera era hacer caso a la vocecita y volver al hotel, asegurándose la supervivencia y evitándose explicar porqué había decidido ir a buscar a su compañero. La segunda (y la que probablemente elegiría) era dirigirse al frente para buscar Tyson. Volvió a bufar, exhasperado. La voz de su conciencia susurraba ahora con voz de Max, haciendo que el chico se comenzara a impacientar.

Definitivamente, la idea del Sr. Dickenson de pasar unos días de "retiro espiritual" y "descanso" no se ajustaba a las suyas. Principalmente porque ambas acciones no se encontraban en el vocabulario del equipo, hablando de manera colectiva. Por supuesto que tanto él como Ray entendían el significado de ambas expresiones, pero estaba claro que el Sr. Dickenson no sabía mucho del estado "relajado" del equipo. Kai volvió a bufar. Seguramente la tormenta impediría una expedición de rescate en los próximos días. Tendría que darse mucha prisa si quería rescatar al inútil de su compañero y volver. Sino se daba prisa, se veía perdido en los Montes Escandinavos acompañado de un japonés con un sentido de la orientación casi nulo.

-¡Tyson! - le llamó, hartándose de buscar en silencio. A pesar de haber moderado el volumen de su voz, las montañas le devolvieron el sonido que manó de su garganta. El muchacho aguardó unos segundos, atento a cualquier sonido que pudiera provocar su desaparecido compañero.

Kai arrugó la nariz, comenzando a pensar que sería una fantástica idea abandonar a su compañero. Pero la inamovible voz de su conciencia hizo de nuevo acto de presencia, decidida a dar conversación a Kai:

-¿Vas a abandonarlo? - susurró su conciencia, imitando su voz.

-¿Por qué no? - se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con pasividad.

-Él no lo haría - pronunció la vocecita. Kai reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que incluso su conciencia llamaba (indirectamente) a Tyson "perro".

-¿Cómo encontrarle entonces? - preguntó a la vocecita, ya resignado.

-Es muy ruidoso.

El ruso suspiró, dando por finalizada la conversación con su "yo interno". En cierto modo no sería difícil encontrar a Tyson, era alguien demasiado escandaloso. Por fin decidido a encontrarle, avanzó un par de metros. El viento le azotaba cada vez con más fuerza, llegando a molestarle. Entonces se dio cuenta: Era demasiado tarde. La tormenta de nieve no le dejaría avanzar.

¿De qué serviría perderse en medio de aquel paraje blanco? "De nada" se dijo mentalmente, con la voz de su conciencia extinguida. Tyson estaba perdido, en medio de un lugar que no conocía de nada, con temperaturas casi insoportables para muchos seres vivos... Y solo. Algo en ese último pensamiento hizo que Kai se estremeciera.

Sacudió la cabeza, dando la vuelta para volver al hotel, sabiendo que los años que había pasado con sus compañeros le estaban pasando factura.

* * *

-¿Creéis que lo ha encontrado? - quiso saber Max, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Se mostraba ojeroso, y en su mirada se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Seguro - susurró Ray, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para darle ánimos. - Pero seguramente Tyson llegue herido por culpa de Kai.

La broma hizo sonreír a los presentes, que levantaban un rostro cansado, bañado en lágrimas. Kenny retiró sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, decidido a no mostrarse débil.

-Y tendremos que dejarnos un dineral en Tyson - susurró Kenny, decidido a dar ánimos al grupo - Dirá que la experiencia le ha dado hambre, seguro.

Ray asintió con una sonrisa, para después observar como la nieve se arremolinaba en el exterior, no dejando ver nada más allá de diez metros del hotel. Luego giró la cabeza a recepción, donde dos mujeres hablaban. Le costaba creer que con dos amigos (uno perdido y otro que si no volvía, correría la misma suerte) en una situación tan mala, el mundo siguiera girando. Y aunque lo había pronunciado frente al equipo, él mismo no terminaba de creer que ambos volvieran con vida.

-Chicos, traigo chocolate - anunció Hilary, sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas blancas y humeantes. Depositó la bandeja en una mesita y comenzó a repartir el chocolate caliente a todos sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias, Hilary - le dijo Kenny, sosteniendo la tacita con cuidado, mientras Dizzy se ufanaba en darle ánimos.

Max y Ray asintieron, agradeciendo en silencio a la chica. Ella, por su parte, estaba tomando su chocolate apoyada en el sillón en el que estaba el chico con gafas, preguntándole por cualquier cosa que veía en la pantalla, deseosa por distraerse.

-Ray... - susurró Max, tomando un sorbo del chocolate, para mirar después fijamente al chino - ... ¿Y si Kai no lo encuentra?

-Lo encontrará, seguro - afirmó el muchacho, mirando de nuevo hacia fuera - Y si no, lo hará el equipo de rescate.

-¿Vivo? - preguntó el estadounidense en un murmullo.

-Pues claro, estamos hablando de Tyson y Kai - dijo el chico en casi un gruñido - Volverán.

-Chicos... - comenzó Hilary.

-¿Qué pasa, Hilary? - se interesó el chino, mirando fijamente a la muchacha, que tenía la mirada perdida en el líquido que estaba tomando.

-¿Estarán bien?

-Claro - afirmó Ray, levantándose para contemplar a todo su equipo. "Vamos, Ray, tú puedes" se dijo, sintiéndose con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su equipo - Como mucho Tyson llegará arrastrándose detrás de Kai.

El equipo rió. El chino se dio por satisfecho: el equipo se iba animando, a pesar de que el tiempo (cronologica y meteorológicamente hablando) no les favorecía. Miró a la puerta del hotel esperanzado. En cualquier momento llegaría Kai, cargando con Tyson como si fuera un vulgar saco de patatas, quejándose de lo bruto que era el ruso. Seguro.

-Pero tendremos que llamar a un médico, a Tyson le dará una indigestión - trató de animar Max - fijo que comerá hasta reventar.

-¿Alguna vez ha reventado? - rió suavemente Hilary. Luego se puso más blanca que la nieve y se levantó.

Todos siguieron el recorrido de la mirada de Hilary. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la entrada, donde un ruso de ojos grises miraba fijamente al equipo. Se estaba quitando el equipo para la nieve, pero dos cosas no escaparon a los ojos del equipo:

Uno: en los ojos del muchacho se leía cierto grado de culpabilidad y abatimiento.

Dos: Kai estaba solo.


	2. Desesperación

Bueno, segundo capítulo de esta historia de BeyBlade... Me alegro de haber recuperado mi fanatismo, la verdad. Espero que os guste... Ah, y los reviews me hacen feliz xD  
Este fic espero que sea tan largo como tengo pensado. Y que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

Tardaron unos minutos en reponerse. La parte de los BladeBreakers que estaba en el hotel desde hace más rato se encontraba en shock. En cuanto Kai se hubo quitado el equipo de nieve, avanzó hacia su equipo. Ahí todos se pusieron nerviosos.

"Está muerto" "Dime que está en el hospital" "Kai, dime que no lo has encontrado muerto" "No puede ser" pronunciaban los chicos, ante la impotencia de Kai. El ruso aguardó a que su equipo callara, tras minutos de murmullo y lágrimas.

-No lo he encontrado - sentenció ante la dolida mirada de sus compañeros. Por supuesto no iba a admitir que la tormenta de nieve no le había dejado avanzar.

-¿Ni rastro? - cuestionó esperanzado Ray. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con fuerza.

-Nada. - Dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación. Cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-Es mi culpa - murmuró Hilary, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos castaños.

Kai se detuvo y todos se quedaron en silencio. Recordaban la pelea que habían tenido ambos japoneses, claro. Había sido después del desayuno. Hilary había sugerido (casi obligado) al equipo a prometer que iban a ir de compras, pero Tyson se había negado rotundamente. Claro, eso había desencadenado en una discursión en la que Tyson se había ido enfadado, a esquiar. Esa mañana desapareció.

Claro que cuando dieron la alerta de tormenta quisieron salir a buscarle, pero el ruso fue el único que se atrevió a ir realmente tras el japonés fue Kai.

-No es tu culpa, Hilary - sonrió Ray - Tyson es muy temperamental, no fue tu culpa.

-Sí lo fue - musitó desconslada.

Ray suspiró, reteniendo las lágrimas. El equipo no le podía ver llorar. Dio unas tímidas palmaditas en la espalda de la chica y miró fijamente a Kai. El ruso tenía una mirada extraña: el tinte de desesperación y culpabilidad había desaparecido. Pero tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y las mandíbulas rígidas.

-El equipo de rescate encontrará a ese inútil - pronunció Kai con rudeza. Todo el equipo se quedó mirando a su capitán. - Descansad.

Max asintió desolado, mientras sus compañeros le imitaban.

* * *

-No creo que podamos dormir - suspiró Hilary, ya en la habitación con el resto del equipo.

-Deberíamos dormir todos - aconsejó Ray, poniéndose en pie frente a sus compañeros.

Ninguno hizo caso a la sugerencia del chino, que se sentó de nuevo en una de las camas. Las camas de Tyson y Kai estaban intactas. Max miraba por la ventana con aire ausente. Su rostro había perdido la alegría que le caracterizaba. Aunque solo habían transcurrido minutos desde que Kai había llegado, el tiempo pasaba lento.

Repentinamente, en medio del silencio, se escuchó una melodía polifónica. Ray se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, deseando que fuera el equipo de rescate informándole de que habían encontrado al japonés perdido.

-¿Diga? - pronunció, ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-Ray, he llamado al abuelo de Tyson - anunció Kai.

-Pero... - comenzó, preparado para reprenderle - ¡Le podría haber dado algo!

-Estaba con el - pronunció con firmeza. - A parte, no creo que le haga mucha gracia no haberse enterado.

-Pero Kai... - fue a proseguir, pero un incesante pitido proveniente del aparato le indicó que Kai le había colgado.

El grupo bajó la mirada tras escuchar el nombre del ruso. Ray suspiró, cada vez más desesperanzado. A cada hora que pasaba, la tormenta se hacía más cruda, y arrollaba la poca esperanza que quedaba en los BladeBreakers de hallar a su compañero con vida.

-Jefe... - llamó Max. Éste le dirigió la mirada - ... ¿Tienes música?

-No - anunció con abatimiento.

-Vamos, chicos, ánimo - decía Dizzy - Sabemos como es Tyson, volverá.

"Eso espero" pensó Ray, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Hilary se echó a llorar sobre la cama de Tyson, abrazando la cazadora del mismo con desesperanza. El chico de ojos ámbar recorrió la habitación, para finalizar el escrutinio en Max, que miraba a través de la ventana, llorando como todos los presentes. Ray imitó a Max y comenzó a mirar a través de la ventana, donde la nieve se arremolinaba con fuerza. "Tyson, tienes que volver" pensó, dejándose caer y llorando como un niño pequeño.

* * *

Kai cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Pero cuando los abrió, todo era igual. Frente a él se extendía la nieve, o eso creía, porque a unos metros solo veía una densidad blanca. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar el nipón a la intemperie?

Se estremeció. La temperatura descendía por momentos, pero el ruso no se quiso mover de ahí. Era un lugar silencioso. Habían olvidado cerrar bien una de las salidas de emergencia y él aprovechó para salir. Solo así podría estar a solas consigo mismo.

Su equipo estaría en la habitación, seguramente desmoronado, llorando... Y Tyson perdido fuera, en las montañas. Se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, impotente. No sería capaz de encontrar a Tyson con aquella tormenta, y el equipo de rescate no podía actuar desde el aire.

Max estaría tal y como lo dejó, mirando con aire ausente a través de la ventana. "Max" pensó de nuevo. El rubio estaba realmente entristecido por la ausencia de su amigo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. El entusiasmo de todo el equipo había desaparecido por completo. Miró a la puerta con pesadez. No tenía la más remota intención de volver con el equipo. Porque seguramente Hilary ya estaba por los suelos, sin fuerzas para levantarse.

Parecía que era el turno de pensar en la muchacha. En su carácter duro y decidido, ocultando a una muchacha enamorada. Se rió mentalmente. Hilary estaba enamorada de Tyson, aunque el resto no se quería dar cuenta, pero estaba seguro de ello. Y de que la chica se estaría culpando de la desaparición del nipón.

Kenny y su inseparable computadora, Dizzy. El chico estaría abrazado a su ordenador, con la cabeza agachada, tratando vanamente de ocultar que estaba llorando. La inteligencia del muchacho se habría visto sometida por su nerviosismo, su preocupación...

Y Ray... Desde un principio había tenido la fe de que que el chino aguantaría sin llorar hasta que lograran encontrar a Tyson. Pero antes de abandonar la habitación común de los BladeBreakers, lo supo: el muchacho no aguantaría sin llorar. Ahora tendría que estar abrazado a sí mismo, desahogándose en lágrimas.

Aunque se sentía con la responsabilidad de velar por su equipo, algo le impulsaba a quedarse ahí, inmóvil bajo la nieve, a la espera de que el japonés apareciera entre la tormenta de nieve.

* * *

No se podía mover. Tenía mucho sueño y hacía un frío atroz, pero algo en su interior le decía que dormirse no sería lo más seguro. Con las pocas fuerzas con las que se sentía en aquel momento, se levantó y echó a andar. Le molestaba mucho un brazo. Se había clavado uno de los bastones de esquí en el brazo derecho y sangraba. No de manera abundante, pero sangraba. Y a pesar de ello, no sentía demasiado dolor, debido en buena parte al entumecimiento al que le estaban sometiendo las gélidas temperaturas invernales.

Seguramente se había herido un muslo también, porque en éste si que sentía dolor. Apretando los dientes, comenzó a andar. Necesitaba refugiarse o se moriría. Y de ello estaba plenamente seguro.

* * *

El ruso suspiró, deseando no tener que entrar en la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros. Procurando no hacer ruido, entró. Todos dormían profundamente. Kenny estaba tirado en la cama, tapado con la manta hasta el cuello, abrazando con fuerza a su ordenador.

Hilary se había quedado dormida abrazando a una cazadora que era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer saber a Kai que no era suya. Era de Tyson, seguramente. Estaba destapada y encogida. El chico se aproximó, procurando no hacer ruido y como buenamente pudo, la cubrió con la manta.

Ray estaba apoyado en la pared contraria a las camas, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia delante. El ruso comenzó a buscar alguna frazada que echarle al chino sobre los hombros. Al no encontrar nada, se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó por encima de los hombros al muchacho, que sonrió en sueños, agradecido.

Por último, el estadounidense no se había movido de la ventana, tal vez deseoso de ver aparecer al muchacho de entre la ventisca con una sonrisa, gritando "¡Era broma!". Kai, al no encontrar más mantas ni nada para cubrir al chico, lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la cama que le correspondía. Él, en sueños murmuró algo que sonó a "Hasta mañana papá...". Kai le cubrió con la manta y adoptó la posición en la que había estado Max desde hacía más de una hora, para mirar a través de la ventana. Sus ojos grises escrutaron la inmensidad de las invisibles montañas que estaban ahí, perdidas en un temporal de nieve y viento.

-Tyson, vuelve... - suplicó, sintiéndose desesperanzado.

Nadie escuchó al ruso. Él solo escuchó su propia voz y los latidos entristecidos de su corazón.


	3. Por favor Vuelve

La nieve proseguía con su incesante baile. La temperatura era cada vez más fría. Y las horas se sucedían de una extraña manera: Eran lentas y rápidas. Lentas porque no había ninguna pista de su compañero, y rápidas porque cada segundo daba paso al anterior, restringiendo el tiempo que le restaba a Tyson de vida.

Kai se mantuvo con la frente pegada a la ventana. Cada vez el día era más oscuro. Vislumbró el reloj: ya eran las cinco de la tarde. El ruso se separó de la ventana, para observar a todos los _suyos. _"¿Míos?" se reprochó mentalmente. No, no eran suyos, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

Ray se estremeció. El chico debía estar teniendo una pesadilla, dedujo Kai. Mantenía los puños cerrados con firmeza y su entrecejo se había arrugado, pero seguía dormido.

Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, aunque no le resultara en absoluto agradable. A parte de producirle cierto caos, le recordaba a Rusia. A las horas de frío, entrenamiento duro, castigos... Ante todo el frío. Y Tyson estaría allí fuera. Completamente solo.

* * *

Hacía un rato que había comenzado a oscurecer, y cuanto más oscuro estaba el cielo, más frío hacía. Y Tyson tenía la sensación de que llevaba mucho rato andando en círculos, pero le daba miedo quedarse inmóvil bajo la nieve. Con las horas había recuperado la sensibilidad en el brazo, con ella había vuelto el dolor.

Resopló varias veces antes de levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo. No veía nada. ¿Estarían sus compañeros buscándole? Avanzó de nuevo. Cada vez hacía más frío.

* * *

-Viejo, deberías dormir - sugirió Ray, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Kai.

-Atenderé el teléfono si llaman - repuso el ruso, mirando fijamente a su amigo - El que debería dormir eres tú.

El chino se alisó un poco los cabellos para después mirar en la misma dirección que Kai. A través de la ventana seguía sin distinguirse nada. El muchacho de cabellos grisáceos se giró para mirar a Ray fijamente, repitiendo con la mirada la orden que había pronunciado. "Vete a dormir". Ray cerró los ojos con pesadez y suspiró.

-Kai, si estás muy cansado me despiertas - pidió el chico, a sabiendas de que su líder no le haría caso.

-Descansa - bufó Kai, olvidando su escrutinio hacia el exterior para mirar directamente a los ojos ambarinos del otro.

-Hasta mañana.

A las horas, la respiración de Ray era regular y calmada. Kai entrecerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. El reloj ya marcaba las ocho y fuera estaba todo oscuro. Y no solo el exterior era oscuro: en la mente de Kai era un caos. Se sentía en ebullición: Una parte de él estaba deseando saltar de la ventana y correr en busca del nipón, y otra llamaba a la calma y a la reflexión... Pero su impulsividad crecía por momentos.

Cada instante que marcaba el secundero se hacía más largo. En aquellos momentos, Kai odiaba al decorador del hotel por no poner un reloj digital. Entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a pegar la frente en la ventana.

¿Qué era Tyson para él? No lo tenía muy claro. Pero desde luego, la desaparición del mismo tenía que ver con la pregunta. Había salido al exterior con alerta por tormenta de nieve sin pensar en los riesgos o consecuencias. Había sido una estupidez. Aunque odiara admitirlo, se había sentido preocupado por él. Y en aquel momento deseaba correr hacia fuera.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y no sabía hacia donde moverse. Y le dolían las heridas, las piernas le pedían un descanso a gritos. Aún así no quería saber las consecuencias de detenerse. Tendría que encontrar un refugio, sino, podría morir.

-Chicos... - suspiró. Sabía que nadie lo oía, pero sentía la necesidad de llamarlos. Porque se sentía solo. Como si sus amigos le hubieran olvidado. Cayó de rodillas sin fuerzas.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba las diez y media. El hotel comenzaba a quedarse en silencio. Hacía casi hora y media que el servicio del hotel les había llevado un chocolate caliente. Había despertado a los chicos para que lo tomaran (en un irrompible silencio) y luego se volvieron a dormir. Kai se masajeó la nuca con impotencia. Llevaba horas casi sin moverse de su posición y la espalda le comenzaba a molestar.

Tyson llevaba casi doce horas desaparecido si no le fallaban los cálculos. Y la tormenta, a pesar de que parecía imposible, cobraba fuerza. El ruso suspiró cada vez más desanimado.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba realmente _preocupado _por Tyson. Aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta, lo consideraba su amigo. Por fin, tras largo tiempo de conocerse y de ser amigos, lo admitía. "Lo peor" pensó "es que me doy cuenta _ahora_". Apretó los dientes con fuerza. La garganta le escocía de una manera extraña y desagradable. Tosió, procurando no hacer ruido. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Recogió las llaves de encima de la cómoda y salió de la habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. El pasillo estaba iluminado por una hermosa lámpara de araña, que parecía hecha de cristal. La luz creaba una extraña atmósfera de soledad. Era tenue, apenas ofrecía un apagado resplandor que bastaba para iluminar unos metros. Echó a andar.

Bajó la escalera con pasos ligeros, casi inaudibles, buscando la salida de emergencia que había aprovechado para salir al exterior la última vez. Todas las luces que iluminaban el edificio eran débiles, no ayudando al ruso a encontrar la salida. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras vigilaba con atención el cruce al que había llegado. Tenía un extraño cuadro que Tyson había calificado con un brillante comentario: "raro y da mal rollo". Representaba una catedral desde dentro, con vidrieras rotas que daban paso a la sensación de que en tiempos antiguos había sido impresionantemente bella. Cerró los ojos y giró a la derecha.

Cuanto más se acercaba, el frío, aunque muy levemente, se acentuaba. Realizaba los giros en automático, sin fijarse mucho en su recorrido. La alfombra impedía que sus pisadas provocaran sonido alguno. Por eso no había hecho ruido durante el recorrido. Avanzó para abrir la puerta que daba a una sala oscura. Lo único que iluminaba la sala era un cartel blanco y verde, en el cuál se podía leer "Exit". La puerta de debajo del cartel temblaba y entre los huecos que formaba con la pared, se colaban corrientes de aire frío.

Abrió la puerta, que se resistía por culpa del viento. El mismo aire le dio en el rostro. Hacía un frío impresionante. Kai alzó el rostro para mirar el cielo. Entre la tormenta de nieve se distinguían brillantes constelaciones que poblaban el cielo. Era apenas una distorsionada imagen de la gloriosa bóveda celeste. Kai suspiró, sabiendo que aquella noche las estrellas no iban a acompañarle.

La garganta aún le escocía. El ruso culpó al frío mientras observaba la vorágine que sucedía frente a sus ojos. Tyson seguiría ahí, en medio de la ventisca, completamente solo. Se apoyó en la barandilla de hierro. Estaba helada, pero se quedó allí, inclinado hacia las montañas.

Cuántas tonterías había hecho Tyson desde que le conocía. Aunque detestara reconocerlo, le hacían sentir bien. Cerró los ojos, masajeándolos con pesadez. Volvió a abrirlos, para comprobar que nada había cambiado frente a él. Le picaban los ojos, pero no los cerró.

Tyson era lo opuesto a él. Era parlanchín, perezoso, glotón... Era el lazo que unía al equipo. No era el líder, pero lograba hacer que todos estuvieran juntos. Levantaba la moral al equipo, peleaba por él. Y, aunque odiara admitirlo otra vez, le apreciaba.

Se estremeció, notando como el frío poco a poco se aferraba a su piel. Juntó las manos y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos. No podía alejarse del hotel, no podía dejar a su equipo solo. Le necesitaban. Pero Tyson también. Cerró las manos con fuerza. ¿Qué hacer? Podía apoyar a su equipo, quedarse ahí y ser el fuerte... O también podía salir a las montañas, ya que no había ningún equipo de rescate buscando al japonés. Si se quedaba, Tyson podría no llegar vivo a ningún lado. Si se iba, su equipo no aguantaría. Levantó el rostro, refugiado entre sus brazos, para apoyarlo en sus muñecas y mirar de nuevo la tormenta.

Miró su reloj. Marcaba las doce de la noche. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que _él_ había desaparecido. Y con él se había ido la fuerza del equipo. Sintió como la garganta le escocía de una manera excesiva y los ojos le picaban. Algo frío recorrió su rostro, desde sus ojos hasta la barbilla. Kai rozó el recorrido del objeto y descubrió, para su amargura, que era una lágrima, a la cual seguían más.

Se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en la pared, observando la tormenta de manera distorsionada.

-Tyson, vuelve - suplicó al aire. De nuevo, nadie escuchaba su lamento. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Nada de orgullo, se acabó: No podía aguantar más. Se sintió inútil, impotente... - Por favor...


End file.
